This is an improvement of my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,214, issued on May 6, 2003, U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,884, issued on Jul. 23, 2002 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,545, issued on Jul. 24, 2001.
The instant invention is directed to a system for forming non-woven fabric or fiber webs having evenly and thoroughly blended fibers through both its upper and lower faces.
Fiber webs or non-woven fabrics are well known throughout the textile industry. Normally, these webs or fabrics are formed by producing carded or air lay webs and passing a plurality of these webs through a cross-lapper to produce the fiber web of sufficient height and weight with the fibers entangled. A major drawback to this system is that the fiber directions are generally in line with the direction of carding thus placing the fibers of the stacked or lapped webs in X, Y positions. This results in a web with less spring-like action.
Another problem with this type of system is that production cannot be efficient in all ranges of fabric weights, and is also limited to the speed of the cross-lapping machine.
It is the object of the instant invention to provide a system capable of producing a fabric web or non-woven fabric in which the fibers are disposed and entangled in all directions thus forming a more lofty fabric in wide range of fabric weights.
Another object of the invention is a system capable of producing non-woven fabrics or fabric webs of even density at increased speeds if light or heavy fabric weight.
Another object of the invention is a system for the production of fiber webs in which the fibers are both evenly distributed and evenly compacted on the upper surface.
Another object of the invention is a system for the production of a non-woven fabric suitable for use as insulation material and slitted material in the height direction.
Another object of the invention is a system for the production of a non-woven fabric in which the fibers are oriented to provide isotropic strength properties to the fabric.
Another object of the invention is a system for producing non-woven fabrics or fiber webs with equal density through its height, width and adjacent both faces.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system for producing non-woven fabrics or fiber webs of high density without a cross-lapper.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system for the production of non-woven webs or fabrics structured with sufficient stability, loft, and resilience to be used as pillow stuffing, upholstery padding, mattress stuffing and other similar products.
Another object of the invention is a system for the production of non-woven webs in which the web is treated during formation in the forming chute with desired materials.
Another object of the invention is a system for the production of a fiber web in which fibers of lesser length are evenly distributed between the outer faces of the fiber web.